The present invention relates to a yarn texturizer and a multiple port yarn texturizer having an improved insert construction.
In the prior art, yarn texturizers generally have inserts which fit within housings in a base. The inserts are comprised of an elongated member having a divergent head which terminates within the housing as shown in FIG. 1. Air passes around the elongated body. As the air passes by a twist member, rotation is imparted to the air. The spinning air continues about the divergent end where it reverses course and flows into a bore disposed within a convergent section at the distal end of the insert. The housing extends past and over the distal end of the insert to assist in directing the air flow.
Yarn is normally fed through a hollow adjusting screw located above the bore in the insert. The screw extends through the prior art housing. Depending upon the extent to which the screw is inserted or backed out relative to the bore in the insert, the amount of vacuum experienced at the inlet to the bore which is adjusted. One problem with the prior art designs is that operators can unknowingly affect the performance of the yarn set or crimp by moving the screw relative to the bore. Some operators might prefer the screws backed out while other operators may prefer them as tight as possible. While this may not directly affect the operator, it produces a different set in the yarn which can be visible when tufted into a carpet to affect the runability of the downstream processes. Furthermore, the screws can become loose or galled over time thereby affecting the performance of the prior art design. Additionally, since texturizers typically have multiple stations, producing the exact same crimp in the yarn through the various stations may be difficult when each station is manually adjustable.
A second prior art design shown in FIG. 2 has a similar insert construction but the screw or conical needle as it is often called is connected to a plunger which may be moved by air pressure up and down to assist in threading yarn through the insert and conical needle. Specifically, when the plunger is pushed towards an up position, shown in phantom, the amount of suction into the bore of the insert is significantly less which makes it much easier for the operator to thread up the texturizer station. Once threaded, the plunger may be returned to an operational position. Once again, the moving nature of the conical needle relative to the bore of the insert provides parts which wear over time and are subject to failure. Furthermore, this type of design is normally provided with adjustment parts to allow for the adjustment of the limits of travel of the plunger so that an operator can once again drastically affect the performance of the yarn as it is texturized by the texturizer of the prior art in FIG. 2.
In both prior art designs air passes around the diverging distal end of the insert from all 360 degrees and then is directed through the bore as the insert narrows from the end to the entrance of the bore as shown. This 360 degree of air coverage provides somewhat of a donut that then narrows about the yarn as shown in FIG. 1 to then pull it through the bore while also simultaneously performing the crimping and/or setting of the yarn as it passes through the texturizer. While the donut technique obviously works as it has been utilized in the prior art, it is not believed to be the optimum way to direct air through a texturizer to provide the most desirable and consistent crimp to the yarn.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved texturizer that does not rely on an adjustment of individual stations or allow operators the opportunity to get stations out of adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is to remove threaded components which could otherwise gall, seize, or be misadjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide more consistent running of the product through a texturizer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide better overall runability and increase the efficiency of air-to-yarn concentration.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the potential maintenance associated with the texturizer.
Accordingly, a texturizer of the presently preferred embodiment of the present invention has at least one station, each station having a housing surrounding an insert. Unlike prior art inserts which typically have a significantly smaller cross section along a majority of the length until the distal end of the insert, the preferred embodiment of the present invention employs an insert having a collar with an outer surface which substantially corresponds with the internal surface of the housing except for a plurality of slots which extend along the inner surface of the housing to provide channels to direct air flow.
Specifically air flows through the slots towards a distal end of the insert. Prior to reaching the distal end of the insert, proximally angled inwardly directed passages direct air from the slots towards the insert bore which extends through the center of the insert along a yarn travel axis. These inwardly directed passages are in communication with the slots so that air proceeds distally towards the distal end of the insert along the slots and then reverses direction towards the proximal end or discharge end of the texturizer insert through the passages. The inwardly directed passages preferably have axes which intersect along the yarn travel axis of the bore at an impingement point. By providing direct impingement at a single point, better overall runability is achieved and more efficient air-to-yarn concentrations achieved. More consistent running of the product is also achieved and less maintenance issues are encountered over the life of the texturizer. Although the preferred embodiment envisions opposing slots symmetrically arranged about the yarn or travel axis, other embodiments then may have three or more slots and may meet at more than one impingement point within the bore axis.